Quad's book one
by blossom555
Summary: Amber thump and Jasmine Thump are twin calico bunnys who live in old rabbit country where superstitions rains supreme and generally mammals are jerks. find out more in Quad's book one!


_hi there everyone so this is Quad's, if you read my short story then yay!!_

 _if not eh its no skin of my muzzle!_ _so here's a layout of my story! Amber Thump and Jasmine Thump are twin calico bunnys who are mirrors images of one another; they have violet eyes and thier main fur color is white, their ears are blank one left and golden on the right vise versa for Amber, with black sock paws, and red patchs on they back._

 _Amber Thump is mute so she will not talk while Jasmine has a severe case of Anxiety disorder._ _they live in old rabbit country where superstitions rains supreme and generally mammals are biggits who believe in the old days and all that crap. think amish country but worse , aka they have no hospital , belive in relay on one's self, and if are not born there then you are a outsider , and if you try and change something their god help you because they will shot you no question asked!_ _so thats the basics so on with the story!_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _chapter one: stealth and theft , a bunny survival!_

Jasmine Thump remember everything she had what most mammals called a photograph memory. She remember when she was born and when her twin was born. It was loud and her father or David as she called him , was screaming about curses and drowning her and her twin, a cute twitchy thing already cling to her like a limplit; not that she minded.

her mother was a shocking shade of red with green eyes, she hissed if he drowned us she would be on the first train home and tell the police. her father was mad at that and hissed at her to leave and never return to **His** home or he would **drown** us both, police or no police!

her mother growled weakly

still weak from birth two kits, and blood loss. she managed to somehow get up and dressed in a faded blue dress dotted with white flowers and slipped on some slips and walked over to us.

She was large and smelled of milk and ginger of safety and love, every kit knows the smell of their mother at birth it was a type of bond that all kits do on instincts since old days when prey and pred still ran in the old dance of hunter and the hunted, because to a kit the smell of thier mother meant one more day, one more lick, hug, and food.

she leaned over us and smiled weakly rubbing our tiny heads and paws muttering about paints and special not making much sense do to the bloodloss, she smiled at me knowing and told our father our names where Jasmine and Amber , and with one last long look tears in her green eyes left . I never saw our smelled her again after that, our father had one a nurse a old blind grey bunny feed us and take care of us because who would believe a old blind dam if we ever when missing?

As we grew older and learned to toddle around our nurse who name was Silk was no longer needed we cryed the night she left for zootopia a place she sayed was filled with mammals of all kinds where any one could be anyone even a bunny. She kissed us on the head and gave us two thick blankets one in green with white flowers the other mine a gorgeous violet decorated in patchs of black with speaks of white to seem like stares in a endless galaxy's. she sayed if we ever came to zootopia to look for Silk Borrows in Tundra town, and left tears in her old blinded eyes.

we hide our blankets from our father and siblings know if they saw them we never get them back and if we did they be destroyed beyond saving.

we sleep at the end of our den in a single hallway with only one door, ours. it wasn't a small room but it wasn't as big as our siblings either. we learened long ago to hide the things we cared for the most. we hide our blankets under old thin ones that our father thrown at us always grey from bleach or time so thin in places they where little better then napkins. we stored our books and other things in a hide hole no one bother to hammer close after our room was built.

probably not wanting to waste nails on two cursed Quad's.

Amber never spoke instead she wrote, she loved writing. It didn't matter if no one ever read her story's as long as I did it was good enough for the little bunbun. we wore our siblings faded cloths wearing thing in places and falling off in others.

I learned at a young age to never trust the others and to care for ourselves at the age of 5 I learned to pickpocket .

we had not eaten in 5 days and were weak from hunger, our father and step mother a cold grey bunny with ice brown eyes " confidently" forgot to feed us although with a den of 300 including kits and old dams it was hard to remember who had eaten and when.

We were left outside in the blazing summer, in thin white tops and jeans. now at 5 we were smarter then the average kit. we learned to be sneaky and never draw attention to ouselfs. so we stuck to the shade and snuck to the garden a place we where not allowed. they though we curse the garden and kill of the crop.

we where very hungry, and so being the oldest I told Amber to stay in the shade consoled by the tall bushs that made up the fence of our garden which in bunny standard was smell but to any one else was Huge!

I snuck by the bigger bunnys mostly our older brother and sisters and grabbed two Apple from a bucket at the edge of the apple grove and ran back as fast as possible before i was seen if I was luck they think it was one of my cousins who where grey and white.

we ate our ill gotten treats deep in the woods drinking our fill of river water that ran on our property.

we giggled and planted the cores at the edge of the river.

 **so what do you guys think?**


End file.
